


Khadgar, take us home ! 卡德加，带我们回家！

by Augathra



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst with a Hopeful Ending, M/M, Potential Spoilers, anyway Khadgar will take Illidan home!, fuck 7.3, 中文, 剧透
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augathra/pseuds/Augathra
Summary: 在萨格拉斯之墓，伊利丹对卡德加说“带我们回家！”，卡德加做到了。这一次，他依旧会，无论用多长时间。





	Khadgar, take us home ! 卡德加，带我们回家！

**Author's Note:**

> 怕剧透or不想吃屎的别点下面这个链接↓  
> 【wowhead挖出来的7.3可能结局对话：http://bbs.ngacn.cc/read.php?tid=11986505】
> 
> -·-·-·-·-  
> 从大菠萝的塔拉夏到伯瓦尔到蛋总，  
> 暴雪这吃屎的剧情，呵呵，7.0开始拉伊利丹复活，7.3就搞死萨总拿他当狱卒……  
> 怎么，为后续萨格拉斯再怒做铺垫吗？=皿=凸！  
> 你就没想想萨总是我们多少年的宿敌，你一个小版本就把他封印了？有脸？！  
> 光与暗之子的牺牲就一定要俗气的死or当人柱？  
> 当年天谴之门，看着红龙女王的火焰降下来、反冂攻幽暗城、萨鲁法尔大王为儿子收尸、伯瓦尔让我们走，哭得稀里哗啦。  
> 现在同样的牺牲，我只有满心的不爽，再无感动。  
> 不爽，一定要写点什么舒缓一下这股憋屈。  
> 以下纯为根据目前的对话猜测的剧情+同人↓

（上图为打完鸡蛋的对话，英文原文： **Khadgar, take us home!** ）

Home! Sweet home!!!

-·-·-·-·-

万神殿的光芒之中，感受到艾泽拉斯悲恸的代言人麦格尼叹了一口气：“阿古斯饱受折磨的灵魂终于获得了安息。”

然而伊利丹却并没有丝毫消灭敌人的快乐，他抬起视线：“一切都晚了！我们输了，往天上看！”

天空的崩裂并没有停止，邪能之恶如流水般从西方扩散开来。

维纶捏紧了拳头：“圣光啊……我们所奋斗的一切很快都将被萨格拉斯化为乌有。”

“所以……我们无法彻底消灭掉萨格拉斯。”卡德加皱紧眉头，他在脑海里疯狂搜索麦迪文之书的内容，希望能够找到任何能够真正摧毁燃烧军团主人的线索。

“不！”

阿曼苏尔，众泰坦之首，朝天发出了低沉的吼声。

他低头看向众人：“我们会用阿古斯最后的力量将他封印在这里。万神殿之座将成为萨格拉斯的牢笼……”

他顿了顿，看向自己的爱妻艾欧娜：“……当然，也会是我们的牢笼。”

生命缚誓者露出了了然的微笑，榛绿色的眼睛却有掩不住的哀伤：“是的，一个牢笼，也是一个希望。”

 

维伦大声喊道：“为了阻止他，你们竟然要牺牲自己？”

创造了无数世界的泰坦领袖要牺牲自己？

阿曼苏尔白金皮肤闪耀的光芒更盛，他平静地回答道：“必须有人作出牺牲。”

听到“牺牲”一词，卡德加心头悸动了一下，他扭头看向光与暗之子。

伊利丹默不作声，只是继续凝重地盯着碎裂的天空。

“我牺牲了一切，而你又付出了些什么？”

不安开始悄无声息地淹没大法师的心脏，莫名地，他脑海里不断反复回荡着这句恶魔猎手最爱的话语。

牺牲一切。

 

……

 

脚下的大地开始颤抖。

卡德加无比痛恨自己那过分灵敏的直觉。

他第一次公开拉住伊利丹的手，想要与不断吸走爱人的泰坦之力作最后的抵抗：“不不不！你已经牺牲过了！你可以不用留下的！”

被狂风吹得难以站直的众人静静地看着两人的诀别，即使是阿曼苏尔也不知道该说什么好。

伊利丹竭力抵抗黑暗核心崩塌的引力，向前走了一步，他捧住卡德加的脸：“你知道的，必须是我。泰坦之父有更重要的东西去守护。”

是的，他当然知道。

卡德加深知何为牺牲，也看过太多牺牲。

麦迪文、洛萨、图拉扬、瓦里安、无数平凡的战士们……

大法师抱住恶魔猎手，搂着他的脖子，不顾一切地吻上去。

炙热又冰冷。

 

“我并不是死去了。”伊利丹与卡德加额头相抵，“只是由曾经的囚犯变为狱卒而已。”

最后一吻，甜蜜又苦涩。

伊利丹推开法师，伸开翅膀跳起，任由自己被力量漩涡拉走。

**“Khadgar, take us home!”**

卡德加的身后，阿曼苏尔打开的传送门扭曲着时空：“回去把，艾泽拉斯的孩子们。守护最后的泰坦。”

 

圣光联军基地。

大主教图拉扬强压着自己的不安，走向决战的归来者：“先知……战况怎么样了？

维伦低下头：“伊利丹成为了黑暗泰坦的狱卒。他的牺牲终结了军团。燃烧的远征……终于结束了……”

身后的远征军们欢呼起来，千年的苦战迎来了胜利。

图拉扬也露出了灿烂的笑容。然而这份喜悦没有持续多久，他仿佛想到了什么，笑容转为哀伤。

他走向站在早已关闭的传送门前一动不动的老友身边。

“卡德加……”

当抗魔联军来到阿古斯的时候，不用卡德加开口，图拉扬就明白他与伊利丹的关系了。

那些故意避开众人注意的动作，默契的背靠背作战，暗流涌动的眼神。

**卡德加和伊利丹无疑是相爱的。**

爱情无关于种族、性别、年龄，他和奥蕾莉亚就是最好的例证。他甚至很欣喜，那个失去青春、经受过太多磨难的朋友终于找到了属于自己的幸福。

然而现在……

没等图拉扬想出安慰的话语，卡德加却先开口了。

“上次在萨格拉斯之墓，我把他带回家了。”

“嗯？”图拉扬有些不明所以。

卡德加侧头看向大主教：“在击败基尔加丹之后，他也说过‘Khadgar, take us home’，我做到了，把他带回了阿苏纳。”

“这一次……”

大法师抬头看向逐渐恢复正常的阿古斯天空，看向不知道在哪里的爱人。

“……我还是会把他带回家。我和他的家。”

卡德加露出一个微笑：“ **我保证** 。”

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 很少写煽情走向了，更何况是在我心里有点逗的CP，然而……  
> 那句take us home真的好。  
> 对，蛋总还没真的死呢，还能再重逢的。  
> 就算一个讨厌喜欢鱼人的人，一个讨厌带翅膀的恶魔。  
> 很想翻成英文版和萌这个CP的两个洋妞一起分享一下……


End file.
